Gracias a Ti
by xsakuxsasux
Summary: Él me engañó, me hirió, me hizo sufrir y pasarlo mal, pero eso no significa que mi vida haya acabado con él, y que por eso no pueda encontrar a alguien mejor, es más gracias a él puedo empezar otra vez.


Han pasado unos meses, quizás unos 6, desde la última vez que lo vi, y no fue una vista muy agradable, puesto que estuvimos discutiendo y terminamos nuestra relación… la razón, él me había engañado, y yo lo había pillado en una plaza cercana a mi departamento. Hoy me voy a juntar con él para hablar, y quizás arreglar las cosas, aunque no tengo mucha esperanza de ello.

Me pareció raro cuando me llamó diciendo que estaba totalmente arrepentido de lo que pasó, y que necesitaba verme, yo en un comienzo me negué ya que aun sigo algo dolida, pero finalmente acepté… para ver si de esta manera podía dejar mi pasado en el pasado y al menos ya no tenerle rencor por lo sucedido.

Estoy llegando al café citado y lo veo sentado en una mesa esperándome, respiro hondo y entro con el mejor rostro posible para que no note lo nerviosa que estoy por volverlo a ver. Él me mira y sonríe, es una sonrisa falsa, lo conozco bien, nunca ha sonreído sinceramente, solo lo hace para caer bien a la gente.

- Hola Sakura ¿cómo estás? – me saluda como siempre lo hizo.

- Hola Sai… bien – le respondo de igual forma, esto es demasiado incómodo y no sé cómo debo tratarlo – ¿puedo saber qué me querías decir?

- Así que sigues igual que siempre… yendo directo al grano – sonrió – bueno, la razón por la que te cité es porque quiero saber si aún tengo algún tipo de oportunidad de volver contigo.

- Creo que eso te lo dejé muy en claro cuando nos vimos la última vez, no pienso volver contigo – ahora estaba comenzando a volver todo el resentimiento que le tenía, pero había pensado controlarme.

- Por favor, sabes que como hombre cometo errores y me dejo llevar por todo lo que me rodea.

- He dicho que no, a demás ¿qué me asegura que no lo volverás a hacer? Ya sufrí por ti una vez y no planeo volverlo a hacer – lo vi sorprenderse un poco, no se esperaba esa respuesta.

- No puedo prometerte algo porque estoy seguro de que no me creerás diga lo que diga…

- ¿Y qué pasó con esa mujer? – creo que entendió perfectamente a quién me refería.

- Terminé con ella a penas vi que te ibas corriendo, luego te llamé muchas veces a tu celular y también fui a tu casa, pero no querías atender a ninguna de las dos.

- ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? Me heriste… lo más normal es que no quisiera verte, y para la única vez que lo hice fue para poder terminar contigo.

- Eso lo sé… y lamento mucho haberte lastimado, pero ¿acaso no eras tú la que creía en las segundas oportunidades?

- Si y aún lo hago… pero para esto no las hay, a demás debo decirte algo, no pienso volver contigo, y no sólo porque me hayas engañado… sino también porque ya estoy con alguien más, alguien que en verdad me quiere y me valora, me dice que me veo linda al sonreírle… cosa que tu nunca hiciste y siempre fuiste falso, ahora – tomé mi bolso y me paré de la silla – te agradecería que no me volvieras a llamar porque lo que es para mí, tu ya dejaste de existir – no dejé que me respondiera y salí de ahí antes de que explotara diciéndole muchas más verdades, de las que no estaría muy orgullosa de decir a toda voz.

Comencé a caminar rápidamente, quería llegar lo más pronto posible a mi departamento y poder llorar para descargar la frustración que sentía, aún no tengo muy claro el porqué de ella, pero necesitaba sacarla con toda urgencia. Menos mal que el café quedaba a unas cinco cuadras de mi hogar, por lo que se hizo corto el camino al ir inmersa en mis pensamientos. Entré, saludé al conserje y subí en el elevador, vivía en el piso quince, y en estos momentos no estaba de humor como para subir por las escaleras. Ingresé a mi departamento y corrí a mi cuarto, me tiré sobre la cama y en ese preciso momento comenzaron a salir todas las lágrimas que tenía contenidas, lo critiqué, lo odié, saqué todo lo que tenía dentro, todo para él… esta sería la última vez que lloraría por culpa suya, ya no más, él es mi pasado y en el pasado se quedará. Cuando terminé, ya había anochecido, me levanté, fui al baño a lavarme la cara y luego fui al living a ver un poco de televisión.

A la media hora de estar viéndola, me fastidió y cuando estaba a punto de irme a acostar, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta del departamento, me dirigí a abrirla y al hacerlo la alegría volvió a mí, sonreí como había querido hacer en todo el día, pero sólo con él lo podía hacer, sonreír como tonta enamorada, pero es que él con sólo mirarme hacía que todo el mal humor se esfumara.

- Me di cuenta de que habías llegado, porque azotaste tu puerta al cerrarla, pero quise darte un poco de espacio antes de venir – me dijo sonriendo de lado.

- Si, fue un día un poco agitado – me acerqué a él y lo besé, realmente lo necesitaba – pero ya está todo bien – le sonreí y dejé un espacio para que pasara, él lo hizo enseguida.

- ¿Cómo te fue con tu ex? – dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

- ¿Cómo sabes de eso? – me sorprendió que lo supiera ya que yo no se lo había comentado, no aún.

- Te vi con él mientras caminaba por la acera, te veías enojada… pero decidí no interrumpir – lo dijo sin mirarme.

- ¿Estás enojado por algo? – me senté a su lado y lo miré fijamente.

- No, es sólo que me hubiera gustado estar ahí para darle un golpe a ese tipo, pero como no me lo dijiste no podía simplemente interrumpir – aún no me miraba y me percaté de cómo fruncía el ceño.

- Y eso te hace enojar. Mira no te preocupes… porque le dejé bien en claro que no quería volver con él y que no quería que me llamara más – le sonreí.

- ¿Te pidió razones? – preguntó relajando un poco el ceño.

- Si, y le dije que era porque ya me había engañado una vez y no quería que lo volviera a hacer – dije esperando su reacción.

- ¿Y por ningún otro motivo? – dijo levantando una ceja.

- Creo que no, a demás de que ya estoy con un chico que me quiere, me valora y que hasta el momento no me ha engañado o eso espero – lo miré de reojo enfatizando lo último.

- ¿A sí? ¿Y cómo se llama ese sujeto? Porque le voy a ir a advertir que no puede volver a hacer sufrir a mi vecina favorita – dijo ahora si mirándome mientras sonreía de lado.

- Eso es una de las cosas que me gustan de él, su nombre… es uno lindo y que se adecua perfectamente a él… su nombre es Sasuke – le sonreí – o espera, pero ese también es tu nombre ¿o me equivoco?

- No, entonces significa que debe ser muy apuesto, inteligente y sobretodo caballero, sólo hombres así somos capaces de llevar ese nombre – me siguió el juego, lo quiero por eso… porque me entiende, aunque eso sea difícil, pero se esfuerza – pero ya, dejándonos de juegos… cuando vayas por estar en una situación como la de esta tarde, quiero que me lo digas, para estar contigo – lo dijo mirándome seriamente a los ojos mientras me atraía a él en un abrazo.

- Está bien… pero es que creí que debía enfrentarlo sola – dije apoyándome en su pecho.

- Estuvo bien que lo hicieras, pero por lo menos me hubiera gustado ver la cara de ese sujeto cuando me viera llegar a tu lado y besarte – dijo sonriendo arrogantemente.

- Eso sí, hubiera sido gracioso… ya me lo imagino – me reí al hacerlo, era de verdad una expresión desencajada… demasiado sorprendido como para creerlo – pero tu ego hubiera aumentado mucho; no quiero volver a imaginarme su cara, no pararía de reírme – miré a Sasuke a los ojos – gracias por estar ese día aquí, ya sabes el día en que llegué llorando.

- No te preocupes, a demás así fue como te conocí, yo iba llegando con mis cosas a mi nuevo departamento y tú venías llorando, en cierto modo debo agradecerle a él que te haya engañado y que tú hayas terminado con él.

- Es verdad, si él no me hubiera engañado, no habría tenido una oportunidad mejor para conocerte, porque de verdad estuvimos mucho tiempo hablando.

- Si, pero bueno… ya sabes, todo pasa por y para algo.

- Si, otro día le mandaré un mensaje de texto a Sai, para decirle gracias.

- Deberías hacerlo – me besó.

- Mañana lo haré – lo besé – pero ahora quiero estar contigo.

- Sabes bien que no me opongo a eso Sakura – dijo volviendo a besarme.

- Lo sé – dije pasando mis brazos por su cuello para profundizar otro beso.


End file.
